Field
The present disclosure relates to data networking in general and to optimizing network traffic in particular.
Related Art
Data communications networks, such as local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) often include a variety of network devices for sending, receiving, directing, and optimizing network data traffic. A network optimization device is a type of network device that can improve network performance in reading and/or writing data over a network.
Network optimization devices are referred to in the art by many different terms, and techniques for optimizing network traffic to improve network performance in reading and/or writing data over a network are referred to in the art by many different terms. In this disclosure, the term “network optimization device” is used to refer to such devices and applications and “network optimization” is used to refer to such techniques.